Sweet Perfection
by Park Ninnie
Summary: Nina Park was a girl who made Draco Malfoy happy. She was always there to make him feel better. Lives always colliding and grounding each other when life gets hard. Best friends or maybe more, its up to them to choose.
1. Chapter 1 : Sorting

Nina Park made her way up to the sorting hat, short raven curls bouncing with each step. She wasn't nervous, oh no, she was excited. She took a seat on the small wooden stool and felt warmth when Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head. She waited patiently for herself to be sorted. She sat there for about an hour, listening to the hat's ramblings. She was starting to get impatient. The hat had been deciding between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"Hmm..." hummed the hat. "I see bravery... A blazing fire of bravery. You're not daft, quite advanced actually... Though you have a devious mind..."

Nina groaned inwardly and darted her eyes to that fifth year Gryffindor, Oliver Wood's pumpkin juice. She was about to get up to stuff the hat into the pumpkin juice and set it on fire when the hat spoke up, words rushed but clear enough for anyone to understand.

"Slytherin!" said the hat. "My, my. Thinking about stuffing me down Mr. Wood's pumpkin juice and setting me on fire. Slytherin ought to be happy they have you."

She rolled her eyes and took the hat off, handing it to Professor McGonagall. She hopped off the stool and took a seat at the Slytherin table. She was sandwiched between fifth year Marcus Flint and first year Draco Malfoy. She hummed and watched as the other students were sorted, their process faster than hers had taken. At the end of dinner, Draco had clung to Nina. She was a little bit annoyed but he was the only person to talk to her. The two walked together, following the Slytherin prefect to their common room.

"Park huh?" asked Draco. Nina nodded. "Pure-blood?"

She nodded.

"Good, I don't usually befriend half-blood's or mud-bloods."

Nina stared at him with wide eyes. "That's mean."

"Not wanting to befriend anyone besides you?"

"No, calling people mud-bloods." she pointed out. He blinked at her before laughing. They heard the password being muttered, _winky_. They entered the common room, everyone crowding the stairs, going to their dorms to sleep. The room was now empty except for Nina and Draco.

"Seriously, where is your Slytherin attitude?"

"You have enough for the both of us."

"Oh? So we're 'us' now, Nina?" he addressed her by her first name. She wanted to think that he was happy to have each other as friends but his tone upset her. She nodded, looking dejected and upset. Draco did the unbelievable, he pulled the raven haired girl into his arms and hugged her. He then smiled.

"I like you." he said. "You'll be my best friend right?"

She nodded and hugged him back, goofy smile plastered on her face. They walked up the steps before parting ways to go to their dorms. The raven haired first year would be dorming with a brunette, Pansy Parkinson. The girl looked feral and unapproachable, she certainly acted like it. She hadn't said a word to the raven haired girl and went to sleep, turning off the lights before Nina could get to her own bed, knocking into her bed and falling face-first in it. She sighed inwardly and threw off her robes keeping on her white button up and skirt. It was cold but her blanket was thick enough to convince her into a nice and warm sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 : New Seeker's

**Title : Sweet Perfection  
>Rating : M<br>Pairing(s) : Draco/Nina (OC) & Marcus/Nina : mistaken as couple  
>Many other pairings that are mistaken as couples or all couples.<br>Minor Character(s) : Almost every Harry Potter character.  
>Warning(s) : Mature Language, Sexual Situations, &amp; Smut<br>Summary : Nina Park was a girl who made Draco Malfoy happy. She was always there to make him feel better. Lives colliding and grounding each other when life gets hard. Best friends or maybe more, its up to them to choose.  
>Disclaimer : I own none of the Harry Potter characters, they respectfully belong to JKR. I own my OC (Nina Park) &amp; the plot, at least give me credit for that.<br>Author's Notes : Be nice & review, please. :)  
>Warning for chapter : One mature word. Can't really make them go on a mature language rampage since they're first years. Maybe in their second year.<br>**

* * *

><p>Nina woke up to the sound of grumblings. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She squinted to see Pansy just waking up as well. She hopped off the bed and went to take a shower and clean up. She emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later, changed in fresh clothes and looking more awake. Pansy went into the bathroom after her, grumbling about the sun.<p>

Nina grabbed her bookbag -previously packed- and lightly skipped down the staircase to the common room. Draco looked up from the book he had been pretending to read when she bounced down. He smiled at her and grabbed her hand, leading her to the Great Hall for breakfast. They sat next to each other, closer than most people would have sat. They ate breakfast and talked a little. Today was when Madam Hooch would be teaching them how to fly. Madam Hooch would only be teaching the first year Slytherin's and Gryffindor's.

The mail arrived, owl's flying around to find the owner of the mail in their talons. Nina watched as an owl landed in front of her, it was a letter from her mum. She took the letter and fed the owl a piece of her sausage. She stuffed the letter into her bookbag and continued to eat her breakfast.

"That Potter kid irks me." complained Draco, he was turned in his seat, glaring toward the Gryffindor table. Nina sighed and chewed on a piece of toast. She turned to look. He pointed toward a raven haired boy with thin circle frames and pale skin. She thought he looked sickly and observed him again before coming to the conclusion that it was impossible to find anything irking about the boy.

"How so?" she asked, turning back in her seat.

Draco sighed and turned back in his seat. "Everyone is so interested in the prat because of his damn scar."

She looked at him, eyebrow raised. "Jealous are we?" she teased. He smiled and chuckled.

"To be as pasty white as him?" he playfully scoffed. "Sure."

She smiled and slung her bookbag over her shoulder, grabbing his hand and heading off to the Quidditch pitch. A handful of first year Slytherin's and Gryffindor's were down at the pitch. The handful of students would be easier to watch over in case someone fell or injured themselves. There were brooms placed onto the grass.

"Okay firstie's position yourself near a broom!" she ordered. The students followed orders, going to find a broom to stand next to.

"Now with your dominant hand I want you to hold it over the broom and say 'up!'" she instructed. The students put their hands over their brooms, shouts of up's echoing. There were a few people who had caught their broom on their first try : Harry, Nina, Draco, Ron, and Seamus. After everyone had gotten their brooms in hand Madam Hooch gave them their next instruction.

"Mount your brooms and when I whistle I want you to hover for awhile." she instructed. "Then land slowly and dismount your broom."

The students mounted their brooms but before Madam Hooch could blow her whistle that Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom, had flew off. The students and professor all watched as Neville flew and swerved out of control. He was snagged off his broom by one of the statues spears above the exit of the Quidditch pitch. Before Madam Hooch had run over to catch the boy he was already falling with a screech. The students hurried over to surround the injured boy. Madam Hooch pushed past them to inspect him.

"Broken wrist." she said. She helped the sniveling boy up. "Everyone is to stay on the ground!"

She glared at them before walking off with the boy limping along with her. Nina saw Draco pick up a clear sphere that had red clouds inside. She noticed it was a remembrall.

"If he would've gave this a squeeze maybe he would've remembered to fall on his fat arse." laughed Draco. Nina snatched the remembrall from Draco, getting glares from the other Slytherin's for ruining the fun. The Gryffindor's were looking at her in surprise.

"That is mean Draco and you have no right to be taking stuff that belongs to Neville." she said. Draco widened his eyes but then scowled. He held his hand out to her.

"Hand it over Nina."

She shook her head and walked over to Harry. "You're Neville's friend right?" she asked him. He nodded. She was going to hand the remembrall to him but it was snatched out of her hands by Draco. Her light brown eyes darkened and she glared as he flew away on the broom. She mounted her own broom and was about to fly off when Hermione Granger stopped her.

"You should just listen to Madam Hooch and stay here." she said. "He'll get in trouble either way."

She ignored Hermione. "If you think I'm going to let him bully and talk dung about other people you must not know me." she growled before kicking off. She flew straight toward Draco, trying to snatch the remembrall from his hand. Harry mounted his broom next, ready to fly off as well. Hermione glared at him.

"She's a _Slytherin!_" she said. "Are you really going to get yourself in trouble for a squabble between two Slytherin's?"

"Didn't you hear the hat?" he asked her. "Bravery and courage like a blazing fire. She may have a devious mind but she's like the twins in a sort of odd way. She's different. And she would've been in Gryffindor."

Hermione sputtered and Harry took the moment to kick off. He flew to Draco, catching him off guard as he snatched the clear sphere. Draco snarled and made a grab for it. He had Harry's wrists in his own as he tried to pry the hand off of the sphere. Harry let go of it, watching as it fell to the ground. Nina dove after it. She managed to catch it and rear up before she it the ground. Draco was coming toward her, face contorted with anger.

"Harry!" she said and threw the sphere to him. Harry sped out and looked up, watching for the snitch. He caught it in his hand and smiled. Draco was making his way toward Harry as quickly as the broom would take him. Nina pulled out her wand from her robe and pointed it at Draco.

"_Stupefy!_" she said. She watched as Draco's body limped, and slipped off the broom, falling to the ground. She put away her wand and thought about Draco's falling body. "_Aresto momentum._"

His body slowed to a stop, hovering a few inches above the grass. She calmly flew down while trying to keep Draco from falling. She dismounted her broom, throwing it aside and sat on the grass just beneath where Draco hovered. She slowly let him down, is head resting on her lap.

"That's impossible!" blurted Hermione. "You need a wand to do magic!"

"Not necessarily!" snapped Nina. "Hush so I can wake him up again."

She placed an index finger to the blond's temple and closed her own eyes. "_Rennervate._"

Draco slowly opened his eyes. He bolted up and glared at Nina, pulling his own wand out. She looked at him, light brown eyes sad and hurt.

"Ms. Park! Mr. Potter!" came McGonagall's voice. The two looked at their professor who was speedily walking across the Quidditch pitch to them. She stopped in front of them, not even a drop of sweat on her. They two wanted to hide and run away. She just eyed them blankly and turned waving her hand in a gesture that showed she wanted them to follow her. Nina and Harry shared a look but followed Professor McGonagall.

"You didn't have to come up and help." whispered Nina.

"You're not like most Slytherin's huh?" asked Harry. She was cut off by the question. She smiled and nodded.

"Devious I may be but I am not Slytherin material."

"You don't need to have Draco as a friend. You have me, Ron, and Hermione. Well after she gets over the fact you had a chance to show off how advanced you were before her."

She smiled and nodded. "I hope Draco forgives me..."

"Why?" She looked into his eyes, seeing the confusion there.

"He was the first person to approach me."

"I don't think anyone would be able to stay mad at you." she beamed. They followed Professor McGonagall to one of the classrooms in the dungeons. The two first years shivered at how cold it was and kept close together. She stopped in front of a classroom. The students turned to look at her and the first years. The professor looked up from behind his desk, acknowledging them.

"I'd like to borrow Mr. Wood and Mr. Flint outside for a few moments." said Professor McGonagall. He nodded and looked at the two students, inclining his head toward the door. The two students stood up, both tanned and brunette. One was shorter and well built while the other was taller and over built, muscles showing even through the loose robes. The two students stood out in the hall with the three.

"I've found you two the perfect Seeker's." says Professor McGonagall. Harry and Nina look at each other, wide-eyed and then at their professor.

"W-we're not in trouble?" asks Harry.

"We weren't supposed to be on the brooms and I performed magic."

"You did?" asks professor calmly. Nina then comes to the realization she's only seen them flying and catching the remembrall not her casting spells and using wandless magic at that. "What sort of spells?"

Nina kept her mouth shut, three pairs of eyes boring into her and a reassuring hand holding hers. She looked over at Harry and then at their professor.

"I cast a stupefy on Draco with my wand." she says. "And then I cast an aresto momentum and rennervate without my wand..."

Two pairs widened in shock and a dark brown pair held interest. She looked up to see the taller burlier one with the interested gleam in his eyes. She darts her eyes to their professor.

"Wandless?" she asked. The first year merely nods her head, chewing on the inside of her cheek. She just nodded and turned to the two older students.

"Mr. Wood, Mr. Flint, I'll excuse you from the class of your choice tomorrow to explain the rules to your new Seeker, if you choose to accept them." says Professor McGonagall. The two nod.

"I'll take this class tomorrow to explain the rules to my seeker." says the taller.

"I'll just wait until after lunch professor." says the shorter. She nods and excuses the two older students back to their class. She turns on her heel, leading the two back to the Quidditch pitch. They follow in silence. They arrive and watch the retreating back of their professor. The Slytherin's glare at the two, mostly at Nina. She felt like crying and hiding under a rock, hoping to rot there.

"It's okay." says Harry. She nods but she doesn't feel okay. Her second day and she's already hated. What hurt the most was a pair of gray eyes glaring. It didn't matter that the others hated her but it hurt to see Draco glaring at her. He'd been nice to her, even hugged her. They were getting along fine, until today. Her shoulders slumped and she sighed. _I hope this gets better,_ she thought.


	3. Chapter 3 : Visions & Nightmares

**Title : Sweet Perfection  
>Rating : M<br>Pairing(s) : Draco/Nina (OC) & Marcus/Nina : mistaken as a couple  
>Many other pairings that are mistaken as couples or all couples.<br>Minor Character(s) : Almost every Harry Potter character.  
>Warning(s) : Mature Language, Sexual Situations, &amp; Smut<br>Summary : Nina Park was a girl who made Draco Malfoy happy. She was always there to make him feel better. Lives colliding and grounding each other when life gets hard. Best friends or maybe more, its up to them to choose.  
>Disclaimer : I own none of the Harry Potter characters, they respectfully belong to JKR. I own my OC (Nina Park) &amp; the plot, at least give me credit for that.<br>Author's Notes : Be nice & review, please. :) And I love Terrence Higgs & Marcus Flint so I had to include them here somewhere.  
>Warning for chapter : One mature word.<br>Pairing for chapter : Marcus/Nina & Terrence/Nina  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Later that day during dinner everyone in Nina's house had avoided sitting next to her. She tried to smile and skipped out on dinner. Instead of eating she had pushed aside her empty plate and opened up her Potions textbook, getting started on her homework. By the end of dinner she had finished her homework. She didn't even wait for the others to leave. She left herself, walking to the portrait.<p>

"Winky." she said. The portrait opened wordlessly, letting her in. She walked upstairs and threw her bookbag to the side. She hopped into her bed and sighed. She held up her hands and watched the air.

"_Protego._" she said quietly, erecting a shield around her. She willed her mind to make the shield invisible. She wasn't worried. She knew none of the first year Slytherin's were as advanced as her. She definitely knew Pansy was not as advanced as her.

She woke up the next morning and dreaded all her classes. The only thing she was looking forward to was the explaining of Quidditch by her team Captain, Marcus Flint. The time of the day came and Marcus came to retrieve her from Professor Lockhart's class. She silently thanked him as she followed him down to the Quidditch pitch. There was a brown trunk in the middle of the field. She silently followed him. He turned to her halfway before he opened the trunk.

"How much do you weigh?" he asked. She blinked.

"97 pounds." she answered.

"When I try to pat your head I want you to move as fast as you can away from my hand." he says. "It'll come later."

He turns around and continues to open the trunk. She sees two metal balls that shake within their chain. She also sees a ball with dents in various places. She watches as Marcus' hand comes out of nowhere to touch her on the head. She ducks swiftly and easily moves away from the touch. Marcus' smile is approving.

"You are the perfect Seeker." he says. "Better than Terrence."

She watches as two short haired brunette's walk onto the pitch. The two are holding what looks like a baseball bat but shorter. They both carry a broom, one holding an extra broom.

"So our all boys team is being co-ed because of this squirt?" asks a the brunette with pale green eyes, he points a finger to the short girl. Marcus just nods and turns to look at the girl.

"I want to see you catch a snitch with the distraction of bludgers being hit at you." he said. Her eyes widen and she looks down at the metal balls shaking. She swallowed and nodded. The other brunette -the one with blue eyes- handed her the extra broom. Marcus opened the Hogwarts emblem and a gold ball the size of a golf ball zoomed out.

"You are in charge of catching that." he says. She nods and mounts her broom, kicking off and chasing after it. She noticed a pattern in the way the snitch moved. She was about to grab it when a metal ball soared a few inches in front of her hand. She ignored it and leaned forward, gaining speed. She swerved to the left and to the right, avoiding the bludgers being hit at her. She noticed two bludgers coming at her from different directions and the snitch close to flying over her head. She soared up and caught the snitch in her hands. She held it up for Marcus to see. From where she was she could still see him smiling. She smiled back and heard something hurling in her direction. She didn't even look behind her to see, she held onto her broom tightly and made a loop, the bludger flying past her.

She landed onto the grass next to Marcus. She handed him the snitch. He smiled down at her and patted her head, this time she let him. The two beaters dismounted their brooms, frowning that all their hits missed her. The bludgers were still flying uncontrollably above the ground. Marcus patted himself for his wand and looked over at the beaters.

"Got your wands on you?" he asked them. They shook their heads.

"They're in the locker room." they answered.

"Go get them." he said. They nodded and ran off to retrieve their wands. Marcus watched the leave. Nina took the opportunity and held her hands in the direction of the bludgers.

"_Immobulus._" she said quietly. The balls stopped in motion and fell to the ground. She turned around to tell Marcus when she bumped into him. He was looking down at her, eyes twinkling.

"You're special huh?" he asked her. She didn't answer, just stared back. Her eyes were wide and round, light brown eyes blinking.

"You make me want to protect you." he said. "It's not really like me... But if anyone tries to hurt you, you tell me."

She nodded. She helped Marcus put the bludgers back. She muttered the counter-charm and watched the bludgers shaking in their chains again.

Later during dinner Marcus and Terrence Higgs -former Seeker- sat near Nina. She was shocked with the company but smiled at the two. She talked to Marcus about Quidditch and had a poke contest with Terrence. The two were laughing so hard they had to hold onto each other before they fell off the bench. She walked with them to the common room and did some homework with them in the common room. She even helped them understand some things. She smiled to herself. _Times are getting better,_ she thought happily. Professor Snape walked into the common room, telling everyone to get to bed. She stalked up to her room, Terrence dragging her along half of the time.

She ignored Pansy's glaring and jumped into her bed, snuggling into the warm covers.

_"Mum? Dad?" she screamed, looking at two unmoving bodies. She ran over to them and held each of their hands. The light brown eyes looked into her own._

_"Mum?" she asked._

_"We're so proud of you..." says Clementine. She weakly squeezes her crying daughter's hand. "Now run... Hide..."_

_"I won't leave you and dad!"_

_"Run..." she says. "This is my final wish. I want you to run and never come back. Do you understand me?"_

_"Mum-"_

_"Do you understand me?"_

_She nods, tears streaming down light brown eyes with purple irises and onto her cheeks. She hears a noise and she runs off, into the woods where no one can find her. She sees a dark hooded figure, coming closer._

Nina bolts up, tears stinging her eyes. She got out of bed and made her way to the boys side of the dorm. She entered the room she saw Marcus and Terrence enter. She stalked over to the bigger figure's bed and shook the person. Marcus grumbled and woke up, ready to punch Terrence for waking him up. He was surprised to see a short girl with black curly locks standing by his bed. He sits up and hugs the girl.

"What happened?" he asked. He wipes away the tears on her cheeks with his thumb. "Did someone hurt you?"

She shakes her head. "I had a nightmare." she says. She doesn't say its a vision. She doesn't want to believe it but she has to. Her parents are going to die because of Death Eaters. She herself might die too. She cried more and gripped Marcus' pajama's. She soundlessly cried.

"What was your nightmare about?" he asks. He pulls Nina into his bed and pulls the covers over both of them. He pulls her into his arms and pats her back soothingly.

"My parents were killed by Death Eaters." she says quietly. She clings to Marcus.

"They'll be fine." he says comfortingly. "Everything will be all right."

She nods. They both fall asleep in the comforting silence. They both groaned the next morning to a cheeky blond boy with blue eyes. They look at him and he waggles his eyebrows at them, pointing at their position. Nina was wrapped up in Marcus' arms, his body spooned against hers. She blushes and breaks away, falling off the bed and onto her arse. Terrence laughs and helps her up.

"Next time you want to sleep in here, sleep in mine!" says Terrence. He hugs the short girl and pats her head. "Now off you go! We'll meet you in the common room!"

She dashes off to her room. Pansy was still sleeping. She walked into the bathroom to get her business done, shower and clean up. She changes into a fresh uniform and grabs her bookbag, stalking downstairs. She was still sleepy and her cheeks were still red from last night. She met Terrence and Marcus downstairs. The three walk to breakfast together. They walk by Draco and she can't help but feel like hugging the boy. Sure she was happy with her new friends but she misses her first friend. She pushed away the feeling and sit down between the blond and brunette. Terrence jokes with her while Marcus goes back into his tough persona. She plays around with Terrence and pouts, which always concludes with the blond to ruffle the raven haired girl's hair. _Times are getting better,_ she thinks happily while poking Terrence.


	4. Chapter 4 : Boil Cure Potion

**Title : Sweet Perfection  
>Rating : M<br>Pairing(s) : Draco/Nina (OC)  
>Many other pairings that are mistaken as couples or all couples.<br>Minor Character(s) : Almost every Harry Potter character.  
>Warning(s) : Mature Language, Sexual Situations, &amp; Smut<br>Summary : Nina Park was a girl who made Draco Malfoy happy. She was always there to make him feel better. Lives colliding and grounding each other when life gets hard. Best friends or maybe more, its up to them to choose.  
>Disclaimer : I own none of the Harry Potter characters, they respectfully belong to JKR. I own my OC (Nina Park) &amp; the plot, at least give me credit for that.<br>Author's Notes : Be nice & review, please. :) And I love Terrence Higgs & Marcus Flint so I had to include them here somewhere. Oh and in Quidditch I'm making Harry second best so yeah... Slytherin's win the House Cup & Quidditch Cup (yes there is a difference) :D ...  
>Warning for chapter : Mentions of shagging<br>Pairing for chapter : Harry/Nina : friendship  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Tomorrow would be the Slytherin's first class with the Gryffindor's in Potions. Nina walked into class and sat in the back, nowhere near the Slytherin's or Gryffindor's. She looked to the side when a potions textbook landed on the free space next to her. She looked up to be met with green eyes and a black mop of hair. The boy smiled and sat down. She smiled back as Ron took the other free seat next to her, Hermione sitting in the last open seat.<p>

"I didn't think you guys would risk being bullied by Slytherin's to sit near me." she mumbled jokingly. Harry smiled, Ron laughed, and Hermione scowled.

"Mate, those Slytherin's don't know how great it is for you to even be in their house!" whispers on excitedly. "You're a great Seeker! And I'm sure you would've made the team Marcus or no Marcus."

"You hang out with that bloke and the former Seeker, Terrence is it?" asks Hermione. She nods while Hermione frowns. "Are they barbarians? 'Cause their Quidditch reputations are quite... Never mind, anyway how are they to you? I've seen Terrence fooling around with you and Marcus is always glaring at any Slytherin's that dare glare at you."

Nina smiles to herself and makes a mental note to thank Marcus later. "He's quite nice once you get to know him. He's like the older brother I never had... And Terrence is all funny and goofy, he's a wonderful best friend. I haven't seen Marcus play yet but his two beaters, Derrick and Bole are out to get people on the field."

"The Slytherin Quidditch team has a rep for their brutal playing skills." whispers Ron.

"I could tell." Nina whispered back. "Marcus took me out to train and try me out for the Seeker position. The beaters were my distractions while I tried to catch the snitch... Bole and Derrick were out to get me yesterday."

"Did they hurt you?" asked Hermione in a hushed tone. Nina shook her head. Hermione nodded but still looked worried.

Professor Snape called attention to the front of his class. His black cauldron was oozing white smoke, the smoke spreading out on the floor and around the classroom. Some students tried to sit cross-legged on the chair to avoid touching the cold smoke. The professor instructed them to make a boil-cure potion. Harry and Nina were one pair and Ron and Hermione were another. Harry added the potion into the cauldron and put the cauldron over the fire. They waited for it to turn into a green color, taking it off the fire they added the flobberworm mucus and watched as the potion turned pink. The put it back onto the fire and watched as it turned orange. Once it was an orange color they took it off the fire and added the dried nettles and mixed it in, watching it turn green. They put it back onto the fire and watched it turn blue. Taking it off the fire they mixed in the crushed snake fangs and porcupine quills, the potion going orange again. They set the cauldron onto the fire and waited for it to turn pink before turning off the fire. Professor Snape stopped by their table -they were the first pair done- and examined the potion. He mumbled a spell, pointing his wand at himself. Harry and Nina watched as his face erupted in boils. He got a small cup and took half a cup, drinking it. They watched as the boils faded, they sighed in relief.

"Good work Ms. Park, Mr. Potter." he said. "But it would help Ms. Park if you let Mr. Potter do some of the work."

The two first years were shocked, Ron and Hermione had watched the two work on the potion together. Hermione and Ron were about to speak up when Nina hushed them with a look. She turned to look her professor in the eyes.

"Professor Snape, Harry has as much credit as I." she said. "We worked on this potion together."

"He could've just been listening to your instructions."

"With all due respect professor, we were following your instructions."

Black and light brown eyes battled before professor Snape turned away, dismissing the class. Nina, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked out of the classroom and to the Great Hall together.

"Bloody hell Nina." snickered Ron. "Haven't seen Snape not have a reply to something!"

Harry smiled to Nina as Hermione jabbed Ron, correcting him. "Professor Snape." she hissed to him.

"Thanks," said Harry. Nina patted his shoulder.

"You have as much credit as I do making that potion." she said. He nodded and smiled. They all made it to the Great Hall. She gave the three a hug and walked over to the Slytherin table where Terrence was flailing his arms and calling her name. She laughed as she sat down next to Marcus.

"You seem happy." she teased. "Did you get a good snog?"

"For all I know I could've gotten a good shagg-" started Terrence but was cut off by Marcus slapping the back of Terrence's head, the blond boy's head almost falling into his soup. She laughed.

"So how was Potions?" asked Marcus.

"I paired up with Harry and we made a boil-cure potion." she said. "Professor thought I worked on it all on my own. I insisted Harry helped out, correcting me where I was wrong."

Marcus smiled and patted her back. "Snape's just an arse who favors his own house better than the others. He gave me 20 points yesterday for insulting Wood."

Nina stared at him, wide-eyed. "Ugh I hate Professor Snape even more..." she mumbled to herself. "Hook nosed loving boil faced potion lover."

Marcus and Terrence laughed. "First game is coming up!"

Nina was taking a sip of her soup, she almost spurt it out on Terrence. She looked at Marcus, eyes full of excitement. "I can't wait!" she said happily. Marcus ruffled her hair, laughing. Terrence smiled.

"I'll be cheering the loudest!" says Terrence. "I'll cast a sonorus..."

"Hah!" laughed Marcus. "Professor McGonagall would probably cast a quietus on you."

Terrence rolled his eyes and ignored Marcus. He winked at Nina and gave her a thumbs up. "Go get 'em Gryffindor's!"

"I like some of the Gryffindor's though." pouted Nina. "Harry will be on the other team."

"Knock 'im off his broom!"

"I'll knock your head off your body. I'm not knocking anyone off anybody's broom."

"You don't have to." says Marcus. Terrence sighs before agreeing.

"Marcus cheats enough for the both of you anyway." says Terrence. Nina frowns but says nothing, stalking off to Transfigurations.


	5. Chapter 5 : Slytherin Vs Gryffindor

**Title : Sweet Perfection  
>Rating : M<br>Pairing(s) : Draco/Nina (OC)  
>Many other pairings that are mistaken as couples or all couples.<br>Minor Character(s) : Almost every Harry Potter character.  
>Warning(s) : Mature Language, Sexual Situations, &amp; Smut<br>Summary : Nina Park was a girl who made Draco Malfoy happy. She was always there to make him feel better. Lives colliding and grounding each other when life gets hard. Best friends or maybe more, its up to them to choose.  
>Disclaimer : I own none of the Harry Potter characters, they respectfully belong to JKR. I own my OC (Nina Park) &amp; the plot, at least give me credit for that.<br>Author's Notes : Be nice & review, please. :) And I love Terrence Higgs & Marcus Flint so I had to include them here somewhere. Oh and in Quidditch I'm making Harry second best so yeah... Slytherin's win the House Cup & Quidditch Cup (yes there is a difference) :D I'm sort of following the original story but then again not really...  
>Warning for chapter : None<br>Pairing for chapter : Draco/Nina : Friendship (for now)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Nina woke up early and made her way down to the Quidditch pitch, she would be early but she just wanted to relax awhile before the game. After flying around for awhile she dismounted and rested her Nimbus 2000 to the side -Professor McGonagall had convinced Professor Dumbledore to get Harry and her a broom for the games. She laid next to her broom and smiled, staring up at the sky. She was just about asleep when a hand brushed her bangs out of her face. Her eyes snapped open to meet gray ones.<p>

"Draco...?" she asked, she sat up and looked at him. He sat next to her and fidgeted a little. She waited for him to speak. It was about five minutes before he opened his mouth to speak.

"I missed my best friend." he mumbled, gray eyes sad and hurt. "Pansy is an arse, Crabbe and Goyle just... Disturb me. And seeing you hang out with Flint and Higgs all best friends made me mad."

"If you remember I wasn't the one who decided to ended our friendship." she pointed out. He sighed and hung his head. She felt sad for the blond and pulled him into her arms, hugging him.

"My temper always gets the best of me."

"As long as we're best friends I promise to try my best to keep that temper in check." she pulled away to smile brightly at Draco. He smiled back and brushed her bangs out of her face again, his fingers gently brushed against her cheek.

"I'll cheer for you today, Seeker." he said. She beamed and hugged him. They laid down side by side in the grass, hands intertwined as they fell into a light sleep. Marcus came running to the Quidditch pitch looking for Nina. He found her and Draco sleeping. Terrence was behind him, yelling Nina's name. He bumped into the taller boy and looked over his shoulder, awing at the sight.

"I guess they made up." said Terrence. "They look adorable together! Think about the cute babies they'll have!"

Marcus grunted. "They're only first years. And if Malfoy knocked up Nina I'm beating the pure-blood right outta him."

"You've really grown to like her in your own special protective way... Anyway go wake her up 'cause she needs to get ready for the big game today!"

Marcus nodded and shooed Terrence away. The blond left after awing once more at the two sleeping first years. He walked up to the two and gently shook Nina awake. Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up. Looking next to her, she smiled to see Draco. Marcus chuckled at the expression.

"Oi, you need to get ready for the game." says Marcus quietly, not wanting to wake up the blond. Nina nodded and shook Draco awake. He woke up smiling. When he saw Marcus his smile faded.

"I won't hurt you." says Marcus. "But if you make Nina miserable one more time I'll walk over to where you're sitting in the Great Hall and throw you out the window."

Draco gulped and nodded. Nina glared at Marcus and picked up her broom, pulling Draco along with her. He watched the two walk away together, walking closer than most people would. He chuckled and stalked off to the Slytherin locker room.

Nina had finished changing into the Slytherin Quidditch uniform. She tied her hair back into a short ponytail, her bangs still in her face. She walked out and met Marcus and the rest. She met the Keeper, Miles Bletchley and the other two Chasers, Graham Montague and Adrian Pucey. Miles, Adrian, Marcus, and Montague didn't mind having her on the team. Though Derrick and Bole thought their team was being corrupted, letting a girl onto the team. Marcus hit them with his broom and told them to get ready. They stood waiting outside two wooden doors. Nina chewed on her lip and gripped her broom. Marcus brushed her bangs out of her face and smiled.

"You can do it." he reassured. She nodded and looked as the doors opened. The Slytherin's mounted their brooms and kicked off, flying to the middle of the pitch as Madam Hooch released the Bludgers. She released the Snitch next. She took the Quaffle in her hands and threw it up. Harry and Nina quickly flew up high to observe the game. Marcus had the Quaffle. Nina watched but then saw the Snitch in front of her eyes. She leaned forward and made a grab for the it, it zoomed away. She raced after it, avoiding being hit by the Bludgers. She squeaked when a Bludger almost knocked her off her broom. She took a deep breath and zoomed after the Snitch, Harry on her tail. She made a quick swerve to the right, avoiding bumping into one of the twins. She noticed the Snitch above her head, she zoomed up and caught it in her hands. She cheered and held it up.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle. "Slytherin wins!" she announced.

"GO NINA!" cheered Terrence from the stands. She smiled and turned to look for Harry. She saw him high above the field, hanging onto his broom while it tried to toss him off. Her eyes widened and she stuffed the Snitch in her pocket, gripping her broom with two hands and zooming up to Harry.

"Hold on Harry!" she said.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Harry shouted back. She flew over to him, trying to grab him onto her broom but his broom only lifted Harry higher. She growled and flew back a few feet, flying back at him at a speed challenging a Snitch. She grabbed his hand and pulled him onto her broom. She was twenty feet from the ground when her own broom started to act up. The two fell off the broom, one of the twins had caught Harry as he fell. The other twin missed her hand and she fell onto the grass. Pain blossomed in her left wrist and she groaned. Marcus flew down, throwing his broom to the side and picked her up in his arms. The two Quidditch teams surrounded the girl. Madam Hooch pushed past them and to the girl. She took hold of the girl's left arm and moved her wrist a bit too rough, making the raven haired girl hiss and pull her arm back.

"Broken wrist." says Madam Hooch. "Flint take her to the hospital wing."

Before Marcus had carried her away, Harry had gotten a few minutes to talk to the girl. The raven haired boy looked pale and scared. He gently took her right hand and brushed her bangs back. She smiled and met his green eyes.

"Thank you." says Harry quietly.

"Better me than you." she says in a joking tone. "Let me copy your notes for Potions okay?"

Harry chuckled and released her hand. "Sure."

Marcus proceeded to carry her off to the hospital wing, the Slytherin Quidditch team, Terrence, and Draco following.


	6. Chapter 6 : A Sweet Perfection

**Title : Sweet Perfection  
>Rating : M<br>Pairing(s) : Draco/Nina (OC)  
>Many other pairings that are mistaken as couples or all couples.<br>Minor Character(s) : Almost every Harry Potter character.  
>Warning(s) : Mature Language, Sexual Situations, &amp; Smut<br>Summary : Nina Park was a girl who made Draco Malfoy happy. She was always there to make him feel better. Lives colliding and grounding each other when life gets hard. Best friends or maybe more, its up to them to choose.  
>Disclaimer : I own none of the Harry Potter characters, they respectfully belong to JKR. I own my OC (Nina Park) &amp; the plot, at least give me credit for that.<br>Author's Notes : Be nice & review, please. :) And I love Terrence Higgs & Marcus Flint so I had to include them here somewhere. Oh and in Quidditch I'm making Harry second best so yeah... Slytherin's win the House Cup & Quidditch Cup (yes there is a difference) :D I'm sort of following the original story but then again not really...  
>Warning for chapter : None<br>Pairing for chapter : Draco/Nina : Friendship (for now)**

* * *

><p>Nina woke up to the faces of her Quidditch team minus Bole, Derrick, and Montague. She sat up and hissed when she accidently put pressure on her left wrist. Draco scrambled past Marcus to help her sit up. She smiled to Draco thankfully. Her wrist was hurting a lot and she felt like crying, just not in front of a crowd this big. She looked around her bed, it was filled with sweets and knick knacks. She blinked and looked at the seven people around her bed, they were changed into the school uniform.<p>

"Did you guys bring me this stuff?" she asked. The seven nodded and smiled back.

"Some of the stuff are from that Gryffindor trio, the ones you hang out with." says Marcus.

She nods and looks at them. "How long have I been out?"

"About two days." answered Miles. "Madam Pomfrey put you to sleep so you wouldn't have to deal with the pain. She gave you a potion to fix the bones in your wrist."

"You played well." cut in Adrian. "Those Gryffindor's are happy that you saved Harry but upset you got hurt."

She smiled. "Thanks for visiting me guys."

"No problem." they said.

"You should tell the blond kid to get some rest." says Terrence, pointing at Draco. "Never left your side. He slept with his head on the edge of your bed. Never let go of your hand either."

Draco blushed and Nina pulled him into a hug, making sure not to injure her wrist any more. Draco hugged her back tightly. After awhile he didn't let go. She didn't mind, she was happy that Draco had been worried.

"Well, we should be getting back to the Great Hall." says Miles awkwardly. He pulled Marcus, Adrian, and Terrence with him.

"Oh! Madam Pomfrey said you'll be released later tonight before dinner!" called out Terrence as he was dragged out. Nina pulled away to look Draco in his gray eyes, they were puffy and red. It made her wonder if he had been crying for her. She beamed and held his hand, intertwining their fingers.

"Were you crying?" she asked softly, holding his gaze. After a few minutes he nodded and sniffed, pulling her close to him.

"You were sleeping so long I thought you were..." his breath hitched and he held her tightly, squeezing her fingers softly. She smiled and pulled away, pressing her lips to his cheek.

"I was sleeping so peaceful and long because I knew you were right by my side while I was unconscious." she said, smiling. He smiled back and wiped his eyes.

"Did I ever mention you have the cutest eye-smile?"

She shook her head. "Thank you though, my parents used to tease me by calling me chinky."

"You're cute."

"If I'm cute you're adorable."

"Or handsome."

"Or that." The two smiled and laughed, happy with the small banter. The door opened, five people walking in. The Weasley twins, Ron, Hermione, and Harry. She smiled and waved at them. Their eyes obviously locked on her and Draco's hands. The two didn't mind.

"I have notes from class." said Harry. He was handing her his notebook when Hermione snatched it away, replacing it with her own.

"You can copy mine." said Hermione, glancing at Harry and Ron. "The only thing those two have been doing in Potions is talking."

"Thanks Mione." she said, taking the notebook. One of the twins walked up and handed her flowers. She looked up and he looked sad.

"Sorry for not catching you." he said. "I could've... And I'm sorry."

"You bloody damn _well_ be sorry!" yelled Draco. "You Weasel's are so-"

Nina shut up the blond with a look. She turned back to the twin and patted his shoulder. "It's fine. Made my first match even more exciting."

"But-"

"Don't worry about it." she said. "Thanks for visiting guys."

"We wanted to see if you were well." spoke Ron. She nodded, smiling.

"We'll be heading back, lunch ends soon." adds Hermione. "We'll see you Monday in Potions."

She waved to them as they left. She looked over at Draco who was red in the face from holding in what he's wanted to say. She sighed and locked eyes with him.

"Let it out before you explode." she said softly and jokingly, a small smile playing at the corners of her lips.

"That bloody _Weasel_ could have caught you!" yelled Draco. "He_ let_ you fall! And during the whole game you avoided bumping into him! Those Gryffindor's are bloody well trying to get you hospitalized!"

She shut him up by putting her index fingers over his lips. He stopped talking and looked at her.

"I know you're mad." she said, voice soft and barely audible. "But don't blame them."

He looked like he had more to say but held his snarky comments back. She beamed and looked at all the sweets. She reached over on the bed to pick up a package of sugar quills. She took one out and offered the package to Draco while she put the quill in her mouth. He shook his head and leaned forward, sucking on the other half of the quill until the sweet dissolved in his mouth. He chuckled at her red face.

"Fancy my lips near yours?" he asked. She squeaked and playfully pushed him. He chuckled and brought his face closer to hers. His lips almost touched her when Madam Pomfrey stumbled in. She gawked at the scene before her.

"Malfoy!" she said sternly, he pulled back. The two looked at her with a deer caught in the headlights expression. She laughed and looked over at Nina.

"I'm releasing you early if you'll take this potion without spitting it." she said. Nina nodded as Madam Pomfrey handed her a purple potion. She experimentally sipped it, almost spitting out the sour liquid but swallowed it. She closed her eyes and downed it in one gulp. She made a face and handed the empty vial back to Madam Pomfrey. She felt her wrist getting better.

Soon Draco and Nina were walking hand in hand down to the Slytherin common room. The only people in the common room were Terrence, Miles, Marcus, and Adrian. The smiled to see Nina. She pretended she was sleepy just to escape from them for awhile. Draco walked with her into her room, Pansy was already sleeping. She set all her stuff down on her side of the room when Draco sat next to her on the bed.

"Spend the night next to me?" he asked hopefully. She laughed and nodded, following him to his room.

"I share a room with Crabbe and Goyle but those two are probably spending the night over at Blaise's." he said. She nodded and followed him in. For a boy his room was surprisingly clean and clutter-free. She blinked when clothes were tossed at her.

"Just thought you wouldn't fancy sleeping in your school uniform." he said with a smile. She nodded and looked around for a place to change. Without being asked he went out to give her some privacy. She changed quietly, setting her clothes in her bookbag that she brought along. She opened the door and let Draco in, he was already changed in his pajama's. The two laid on Draco's bed and cuddled closely. They smiled and went to sleep, arms wrapped around each other. Draco couldn't help thinking that Nina was perfection. _Perfection that was sweet, inside and out._


	7. Chapter 7 : Finally Together

**Title : Sweet Perfection  
>Rating : M<br>Pairing(s) : Draco/Nina (OC)  
>Minor Character(s) : Almost every Harry Potter character.<br>Warning(s) : Mature Language, Sexual Situations, & Smut  
>Summary : Nina Park was a girl who made Draco Malfoy happy. She was always there to make him feel better. Lives colliding and grounding each other when life gets hard. Best friends or maybe more, its up to them to choose.<br>Disclaimer : I own none of the Harry Potter characters, they respectfully belong to JKR. I own my OC (Nina Park) & the plot, at least give me credit for that.  
>Author's Notes : Be nice &amp; review, please. :) I'm sort of following the original story but then again not really...<br>Warning for chapter : Smut (fail)  
>Pairing for chapter : DracoNina**

* * *

><p>Years past as Draco and Nina got closer and closer to each other. Fourth year was the year Nina needed Draco the most and he was right by her side. That was the year her parents had died by the hands of Death Eaters. Turns out the lurking figure in the forest was Draco. She didn't know how and she didn't know why but she was glad it was him. She apparated them to Hogsmeade where they made their way into the castle. It was Christmas break and not much students had stayed for the holidays. They sat in the Slytherin common room. Nina sat between Draco's legs, being embraced by him. She closed her eyes and cried.<p>

"Hey, its okay." whispered Draco.

She nodded, sniffing. "I know..." she whispered, voice cracking. She cried and felt the arms around her tighten. She missed Marcus and Terrence. Yeah she had Draco but Marcus and Terrence were the closest thing she had to a real family. Marcus was like her older brother and Terrence was the older playful brother. She wished they were here too.

"Go to sleep for awhile." he whispered in her ear. "I'll be right here."

She nodded and closed her eyes, trying to sleep. After a few minutes she fell into a deep sleep. Draco picked her up in his arms and carried her to his room.

A few weeks later the two found themselves at the Yule Ball at the Tri-Wizard Tournament. They did dance but mostly they stayed sitting at a table when the Yule Ball ended they made their way toward the Slytherin common room. Nina mumbled and looked down at the white chiffon dress in distaste.

"Looks like I just got married." she complained. Draco chuckled and put an arm around her waist, pulling her close to his side.

"My beautiful bride." he said and kissed her lips. She blushed and pulled away, looking down at the floor.

"You know people think we're a couple." she mumbled. He smiled and licked his lips.

"We are."

Her head snapped up to look at him. They were just outside the common room. The portrait was waiting for the password. The two ignored him and stared at each other.

"We are?"

He nodded and held her hand gently. "Since first year I've liked you. I was hoping you'd like me too."

She blushed and reached up to kiss him on the lips. "I like you too."

He smiled and pressed her against the nearest wall, kissing her lips passionately. He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She slowly opened her mouth to let him in. His tongue slowly explored the wet cavern, meeting her tongue. They broke apart when they heard a cough. They looked at the portrait.

"Password." he said. They rolled their eyes.

"Gillyweed." they said. The portrait opened. They walked in. Draco picked up Nina in his arms and carried her to his room. He locked the door and put up a silencing charm. Throwing his wand to the side, he claimed her lips and climbed over her. The two kissed, fighting for dominance that was quickly won by Draco. He smirked into the kiss and started to pull off her dress. After pulling it off he looked down at her body. She blushed and squirmed under him, her knee brushing against the erection in his pants. He moaned.

"Come on don't be shy." he said, voice husky. He took her hand and gently rested it over the erection. She slowly rubbed her hand over it. He moaned lowly and pressed his lips to her neck. She squeezed his erection when he found her sweet spot, both of them moaning. She broke away from him and pulled off his shirt. She sat up on her arms and worked on unbuckling his belt. He chuckled and helped her pull it off. He stood up and pulled his pants off, leaving himself in his boxers before climbing over her again. Her eyes were glued to his erection. He noticed this and laughed.

"He's happy to see you." he said and reached around her to unclasp her bra. She shivered as the cold air kissed her skin. She pulled him closer to her. Her breath hitched when his hand slipped under her panties, rubbing the slit. She moaned and buried her face against his neck. She lifted her hand and slipped it past his boxers. Her fingers wrapped around his erection, pumping him slowly. He groaned and slipped a finger into her. She froze at the intrusion.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, his eyes searching hers. She shook her head and smiled sheepishly.

"It feels a bit weird..." she answered. He nodded and added another finger in her. She whimpered a little.

"How about this?"

"A little." he scissored his fingers and pumped them a little. She moaned and he added another finger. He pulled them out and licked them clean. She blushed at how much of the liquid coated his fingers. He reached under his bed and picked up a bottle of lube. He poured a generous amount on his hand and slicked himself. He saw her watching. He pulled off her panties and set the down with the rest of their clothes.

"I don't want to hurt you." she nodded and watched as he placed himself at her entrance. He slowly pushed in, sliding easily. He pushed until he was all the way in. He moaned and tried not to move to much.

"God you're so tight." he mumbled.

"Move." she whimpered, wrapping her legs around his waist. He nodded and started slowly thrusting in and out of her. The room filled with the sound of moans and groans. They came together, crying out each others names. They smiled to each other.

"_I love you._" Nina said timidly.

"_I love you too._" Draco replied. He kissed her forehead and pulled the covers over them.

"_You're perfect, more than I could ask for._"

"_You've always been perfect. Not just perfect either. You're perfection that's sweet._"

She blushed and cuddled into him, falling asleep.


	8. Chapter 8 : Avada Kedavra

**Title : Sweet Perfection  
>Rating : M<br>Pairing(s) : Draco/Nina (OC)  
>Minor Character(s) : Almost every Harry Potter character.<br>Warning(s) : Mature Language, Sexual Situations, & Smut  
>Summary : Nina Park was a girl who made Draco Malfoy happy. She was always there to make him feel better. Lives colliding and grounding each other when life gets hard. Best friends or maybe more, its up to them to choose.<br>Disclaimer : I own none of the Harry Potter characters, they respectfully belong to JKR. I own my OC (Nina Park) & the plot, at least give me credit for that.  
>Author's Notes : Be nice &amp; review, please. :) I'm sort of following the original story but then again not really...<br>Warning for chapter : Character Death & Injury  
>Pairing for chapter : DracoNina**

* * *

><p>Sixth year was the year Draco was having problems and Nina was right by his side. She followed him into moaning Myrtles bathroom. He was upset and crying. She placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him around to face her. He looked sad and hurt. Her heart broke at the expression and she pulled him into a hug.<p>

"Hey, don't worry we'll get through this together." she said softly.

"Why doesn't yours make you feel sick?" he asked.

"I've had my Mark for awhile now." she lied. Dumbledore had put a spell on her so that when she got her Mark it wouldn't actually be permanent. She'd be able to get rid of it with a simple spell. Voldemort didn't see or feel that anything out of place. She'd come to be one of his best Death Eaters. He just didn't know she wasn't actually with him. Her job in the battle was to kill Nagini since she was one of the horcruxes. She just had to wait for the right moment to murder the snake.

"This Mark is making me feel all sick and queasy." he said. "I don't want the Mark."

"Why did you take it then?"

"I had no choice. My parents are Death Eaters and the Dark Lord wants to use me."

"You can call him Voldemort." she whispered softly. "You're lost. I know. You're looking for guidance but you don't know who to follow. Look at me."

She turned his face so he was looking in her eyes. "I will be your guidance. You will follow me. Remember I made an Unbreakable Vow to your mum."

He nodded and smiled. His smile faded and he looked behind her. She turned to see Harry standing there. All of a sudden there was a shot of magic moving towards Harry. He ran and Draco followed.

"Draco!" she yelled. "Stop it!"

She ran after him. He and Harry were staring at each other, both panting and breathing hard.

"_Sectumsempra!_" cried Harry. Nina's eyes widened and she jumped in front of Draco, the spell hitting her instead of Draco. She screamed when she felt something sharp cut her across her torso. She fell and shook, body almost convulsing. Harry ran while professor Snape swept into the room, clearing the wounds but not the pain. She coughed, blood leaving her mouth. Draco stared and rested her head on his lap, brushing away the bangs from her face. He tried not to panic.

"Why?" he asked, voice shaking.

She looked at him, softly smiling. "Better me than you." she said, coughing.

"We need to get you to my quarters." said professor Snape. "Carry her Draco."

He nodded and picked her up in his arms, carrying her to professor Snape's room. He thought her words before. He would let Nina guide him, to show him the right path.

The day came where Draco had planned to have Death Eaters infiltrate the school. Draco climbed the stairs, Nina right on his trail. They went up to see Dumbledore all by himself, looking weak and tired. Dumbledore looked at Nina, eyes communicating. She nodded and looked to Draco. He and Dumbledore talked and Draco seemed to get hysterical with each word. She felt like crying, seeing the person she loved look this way. Three other Death Eaters had made their way up to Dumbledore's office.

"Kill him Draco!" said one Death Eater.

"What are you waiting for?" said another. Nina watched Draco freeze up. Professor Snape was just making his way up the stairs. She raised her wand and pointed it at Dumbledore.

"_Avada kedavra!_" she said, a green light flashing from her wand and at Dumbledore. The Death Eaters -minus Nina, Draco, and Snape- all watched gleefully as Dumbledore fell.

"The Dark Lord will be happy Nina." said one Death Eater, putting a hand on her shoulder. He laughed as he glanced at the unmoving body. The Death Eaters all reported to Voldemort. Nina, Draco, and Snape stayed behind to look at the body. Draco went out for a few moments to grab a hold of his feelings. Nina and Snape stared at Dumbledore.

"I wouldn't have taken up the job to kill a stupid snake if I had to kill professor Dumbledore." mumbled Nina. Snape patted her on the back.

"We all have things to do in this war." said Snape. "We're helping Dumbledore and Potter this way."

She nodded and the two went out to find Draco, not knowing that there was someone else in that room listening to them.

Snape, Draco, and Nina were making their way to the Malfoy mansion where the Dark Lord had used as his headquarters. The three walked into the living room, Draco taking a seat next to his mother. Two seats were empty by either side of Voldemort.

"Nina, Snape." said Voldemort. "Take a seat."

The two took the empty seats. "I hear news that Dumbledore is dead."

The two nodded. "Yes, my lord." they said.

"Who has killed him?"

"I, my lord." said Nina. He looked over at her, a nasty smile on his face. She kept her face blank of any emotion and her mind closed. She didn't want Voldemort looking through her brain.

"You're only a junior Death Eater?"

"Yes, my lord."

"I give you the honor of becoming security at the school next year. Snape here will be Headmaster. And those two Carrow's will be professors there."

"I am honored my lord." she said. The whole meeting sped by. Nina and Draco sat in his room, holding hands. If they were together they felt that their world wasn't so corrupt. They kept each other grounded.


	9. Chapter 9 : Guidance & Choices

**Title : Sweet Perfection  
>Rating : M<br>Pairing(s) : Draco/Nina (OC)  
>Minor Character(s) : Almost every Harry Potter character.<br>Warning(s) : Mature Language, Sexual Situations, & Smut  
>Summary : Nina Park was a girl who made Draco Malfoy happy. She was always there to make him feel better. Lives colliding and grounding each other when life gets hard. Best friends or maybe more, its up to them to choose.<br>Disclaimer : I own none of the Harry Potter characters, they respectfully belong to JKR. I own my OC (Nina Park) & the plot, at least give me credit for that.  
>Author's Notes : Be nice &amp; review, please. :) I'm sort of following the original story but then again not really...<br>Warning for chapter : One mature word : arse  
>Pairing for chapter : DracoNina**

* * *

><p>It was now Nina and Draco's seventh year at Hogwarts together. Not only was the Ministry of Magic being controlled by Voldemort, so was Hogwarts. Most Gryffindor students along with a few from the other two houses, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were hiding out in the Room of Requirements. Nina knew because her and Neville had been keeping tabs with each other. She'd pass along info to him and he'd pass some back. Everyone with Neville still thought Nina was the bad guy. Neville hadn't had the time to tell them that she was on their side. She didn't tell Neville that she was with them, he caught her and Snape talking to Dumbledore's portrait.<p>

"Professor, Harry's been on the run for a long time." said the raven haired girl. A tall pale man with raven hair stood next to her.

"In good time, he will return to save us from Voldemort." said the portrait of Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. "Do you not believe in our hero?"

"I do professor." she said. "I've even found Ravenclaw's Diadem and Hufflepuff's Cup and destroyed it."

"Splendid!" he said, clapping. "Are you getting closer to killing Nagini?"

"Yes professor, I'm planning on doing it tonight."

"Don't rush it, everything will happen in good time."

"Yes professor." the raven haired girl turned to the tall raven haired boy. "Headmaster Snape, we have a dinner to go to."

"Yes." said Snape. He turned, and waved his hand in a gesture that told her to follow him. Together, the two walked to the Great Hall.

Nina and Draco stood in the Slytherin common room, the only two in the room. Draco took her hand in his and pulled her close. She let her arms wrap around his waist. Draco had never wanted to be a Death Eater. He wanted to have a happy life after Hogwarts, not one ruled by Voldemort. He held his girlfriend tightly and whispered empty comforts in her ear because he didn't know if everything would be okay. He didn't know if Voldemort would just kill him off. He wanted to cry because he didn't know. His guidance was having problems and he didn't know how to help. He uselessly listened during meetings while Voldemort sent his guidance to do his dirty work. He looked down at his guidance and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Everything will be okay." said Nina. Her light brown eyes with purple irises had changed to the color of purple. She stared into stormy gray eyes with a look of determination in her own eyes.

"How do you know?" asked Draco.

"Because Harry will save us."

"What?"

"Draco I'm sorry but I'm not working for Voldemort." she said, eyes sad. She pulled away from him and pulled up her sleeve, showing him her Dark Mark. She waved her hand over the Mark and mumbled something. The blond watched as the Dark Mark faded.

"I didn't want to tell you 'cause I was afraid you'd leave... I was scared. I said I would guide you and I can. That is, if you want to follow the path to having a world without the threat of Voldemort on our shoulders. I can guide you Draco. And I know Harry will defeat Voldemort. Question is, do you want to be guided to the side of light?"

Draco stopped and stared at his girlfriend with a blank expression. Nina's face fell, worried her boyfriend would choose the dark side.

"I want to be guided to the side of the light." he said quietly. Nina's eyes widened and she smiled. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, putting her happiness into the kiss. Draco smiled and kissed her back, arms wrapping around her waist. He didn't feel so lost and useless anymore. He had someone to guide him and he could make his own choices for the better of his life.

"Why doesn't the Elder Wand work for me?" asked Voldemort. Snape and Draco stood on either side of Nina. The three watched as Voldemort inspected the wand before his eyes landed on Nina.

"I don't know, my lord." answered Nina, voice clear of any emotion.

"A wand chooses a new master when its old master is gone." he said, pointing the wand at Nina. "Its a shame I have to lose such a wonderful Death Eater but I need the wand more than a faithful servant."

Nina was ready to jump out of the way when she saw green light. She almost broke down to see her former professor in a heap in front of her. Snape's black eyes looked into Nina's, telling her to go. Before Voldemort could have another go, she grabbed Draco's hand and apparated them to Hogsmeade. The two found themselves apparating into Hogs Head Inn. They saw Neville in the room.

"Nina?" asked Neville.

"The battle is nearing." said Nina. "Are Harry, Ron, and Hermione here yet?"

Neville opened his mouth to talk but the door busted open. Harry, Ron, and Hermione came stumbling into Hogs Head. Ron and Hermione looked over at Nina, glaring. They had started yelling at her but Harry just looked at her. The door started to open, Nina pushed Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville behind the couch. She grabbed Draco's hand and stood by the door. Two Death Eaters came bustling in.

"Have you seen anyone come in?" the two asked.

"No." answered Nina.

"Are you sure? We're going to search." said the taller one.

"We've been searching this place for awhile, no one around."

"But-"

"This is an order, leave."

"You're nothing but a young-"

"Who has been a better Death Eater than you will ever be. Now get your arses out of here!" she spat. The taller one glared and stormed out. The shorter one quietly followed the other out. Nina turned to the couch when she was pushed against the wall, wand at her neck. She looked up to see Hermione.

"Stop it Hermione." Harry and Neville said, pulling her away.

"She's _horrible_!" growled Hermione. "She killed Dumbledore!"

"It was planned." said Harry. Nina looked at Harry, surprise on her face.

"How did you know?" asked Nina.

"I was under my invisible cloak when Dumbledore died."

"He asked... He said if Draco couldn't do it, he told me to do it. He didn't want to be tortured. He wanted me to make his death a fast one. I'm sorry Harry..."

She was surprised when Harry pulled her into a hug. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Don't be sad. Dumbledore knows what he's doing." he said. She nodded and pulled away, patting his shoulder. He smiled tiredly.

"You can do it Harry. How many horcruxes have you got?"

"Two." he answered. "The journal and the locket."

"I've got two and have one within my grasp."

"What have you got?"

"The diadem and the cup. I'm planning on getting Nagini."

"Good, thanks for shortening my list-" Harry's eyes rested on Draco, noticing him for the first time. Draco stared back and the two said nothing.

"Draco." said Harry.

"Harry." said Draco.

"Are you with us or against us?"

"With us." answered Nina. Before Ron could protest they heard voices outside.

"_**WHERE'S THE BLOODY TRAITOR?**_" yelled a bunch of voices. "_**NINA WHERE ARE YOU?**_"

"Follow me." said Neville.


	10. Chapter 10 : Killing Nagini

**Title : Sweet Perfection  
>Rating : M<br>Pairing(s) : Draco/Nina (OC)  
>Minor Character(s) : Almost every Harry Potter character.<br>Warning(s) : Mature Language, Sexual Situations, & Smut  
>Summary : Nina Park was a girl who made Draco Malfoy happy. She was always there to make him feel better. Lives colliding and grounding each other when life gets hard. Best friends or maybe more, its up to them to choose.<br>Disclaimer : I own none of the Harry Potter characters, they respectfully belong to JKR. I own my OC (Nina Park) & the plot, at least give me credit for that.  
>Author's Notes : Be nice &amp; review, please. :) I'm sort of following the original story but then again not really...<br>Warning for chapter : Mature Language & Character Death  
>Pairing for chapter : DracoNina**

* * *

><p>The six took a secret passage that took them to the Room of Requirement. Upon seeing Nina and Draco the people in the room drew their wands. Neville and Harry stepped in front of the two, blocking them from view. The people were surprised but didn't drop their wands.<p>

"They're with us." said Harry. The others reluctantly dropped their wands.

"Harry the war is starting." said Nina. "Voldemort knows your here. Your scar hurts doesn't it?"

Harry looked at her with wide eyes and nodded. "How did you know?"

"I'm a _Seer_." she said quietly.

"Are you fucking with me?"

"No! Don't you think I would've lied my arse off to you, tie you up, and serve you on a silver platter to Voldemort?"

Harry chuckled and mussed her hair. "I could trust you to kill Nagini right?"

"You can trust us." she said, holding up her and Draco's hands. He nodded.

"How did you destroy the horcruxes?"

"The dead basilisk's teeth. I have like three on me right now."

"I want you, Draco, and Neville to be in charge of killing Nagini."

"No problem Harry." said Neville. "Have you seen these two on the battlefield? We'll kill the snake."

Harry smiled. "Good luck to you guys."

"Draco, Neville, I'll meet you guys outside. I need to talk to Harry for awhile." said Nina. The two boys nodded and exited the room. She put her hands on Harry's shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"You know there is one last horcrux after Nagini." she said softly. Harry looked at Nina, a look of confusion on his face. Hermione and Ron had the same expression.

"There are only six." said Hermione.

"Wrong."

"There can't be a-"

"Harry. You are the last horcrux." she said. Hermione and Ron gasped. Harry sputtered.

"That can't be!" argued Ron.

"Dumbledore told me himself!" yelled Nina. "Harry wasn't the only person who Dumbledore opened up to. I know about Ariana, he told you right? And about Aberforth?"

Harry simply nodded, at a lost for words.

"Dumbledore trusted me enough to pass along his knowledge to me. I am as much of an important asset to this war as Harry and the others are. We are all important in this war."

"Will we win?" asked Harry, finally finding his tongue and speaking up.

"That, I don't know. Dumbledore didn't even know. We all have faith in you Harry. We will not lose. We will fight to the end. And I swear if you pull this 'I have to do this alone' crap I will give you to Voldemort on a silver platter."

Harry blinked before laughing. Ron and Hermione seemed to loosen at the sound and smiled. Nina smiled too and hugged the three.

"This won't be good bye." she said to them. She smiled one last time before exiting the room. She grabbed hold of Draco and Neville's hands. Looking at each of them she smiled. The two smiled back.

"We have a snake to kill." she said. She reached into her robes and pulled out three sharp snake teeth. She handed one to Neville and one to Draco. The three then ran through the halls, searching for Nagini. After looking through half the castle they found it devouring a dead Death Eater. The three stood at the doorway, watching as it swallowed the head of the person. Draco's eyes widened and he felt his stomach churning. Neville looked horrified and Nina looked disgusted. She stepped into the room, drawing her wand. She stepped to the side, trying to get to the head of the snake. She stopped when the snake stopped swallowing to look at Nina. Nagini spit out the Death Eater and rounded on her. Nina made sure to be a step ahead of the snake.

"_Why, do we have my lord's best working with the side of light?_" hissed the snake.

"_For a snake you sure speak your language horribly. I can speak parseltongue way better and I'm human._" smirked Nina, causing the snake to strike. She jumped out of the way and looked at Neville and Draco. She nodded to the two, distracting the snake so they would have a chance at killing the snake.

"_I knew you were a blood traitor, associating yourself with half-bloods and mudbloods. You're disgusting and a disgrace to pure-bloods._"

"_Oh? And you're broken hisses aren't as disgusting to other snakes?_" Nagini made another strike, just missing the raven haired girl's thigh.

"_How dare you! The Dark Lord will be glad to have you gone!_"

"_Oh and like you do anything but eat up people. You are nothing but a worthless plaything. You're just there to be there. Like Voldemort gives a shit about anyone but himself and power. The basilisk would have been a better opponent than you will be._"

Nagini was going to strike when Draco and Neville stabbed the snake in the head. It thrashed for awhile before it lay unmoving. The two got up and wiped the blood off their hands. The three fought their way to the Great Hall to see Voldemort battling with Kingsley, Slughorn, and McGonagall. Bellatrix and Narcissa were battling with Ginny and Luna.

"Draco you've caught the traitor!" laughed Bellatrix gleefully as she shot the death curse at Ginny, missing her by a hair.

"No, I'm saving the traitor." said Draco. Nina smiled and watched Bellatrix's smile turn to a scowl.

"You filthy bastard!"

"Draco..." said Narcissa, eyes hurt.

"No mother. Nina gave me a chance to make my own decisions and I did." he said. "I'm going to help Potter no matter how much he irks me."

"But-"

"**_Avada kedavra!_**" screeched Bellatrix, casting the death curse at Nina. She dodged it and pointed her own wand at Bellatrix. The two circled each other, the ground around them glowing. Bellatrix had a crazy smile while Nina's face was a smirk.

"What Bella?" asked Nina. "Feel like a bitch to find out Voldemort's best was actually working on the side of good? I was better than you wasn't I Bella? Feel like an arse for being out shadowed by a seventeen year old?"

Bellatrix growled and sent another curse at Nina that soared over her head. Nina smiled, keeping her wand pointed but not attacking.

"You're nothing but an insolent brat-"

"That Voldemort trusted more than you."

"Ever wondered why he never sent you out for his dirty work anymore? Because I was better, smarter, and stronger."

"_Expelliarmus!_" Nina felt her wand leave her hands but she still smiled, she still had wandless magic. Before Bellatrix could make a move to curse her, Nina spoke first.

"**_Avada kedavra!_**" she watched as Bellatrix fell to the floor, clutching her chest for her last breaths. Narcissa ran to aid her fallen sister. Nina panted, it wasn't easy to cast Dark Magic without a wand. She didn't like the feel of it as it coursed through her veins. Everyone looked at the entrance of the Great Hall to see Harry.


	11. Chapter 11 : The End

**Title : Sweet Perfection  
>Rating : M<br>Pairing(s) : Draco/Nina (OC)  
>Minor Character(s) : Almost every Harry Potter character.<br>Warning(s) : Mature Language, Sexual Situations, & Smut  
>Summary : Nina Park was a girl who made Draco Malfoy happy. She was always there to make him feel better. Lives colliding and grounding each other when life gets hard. Best friends or maybe more, its up to them to choose.<br>Disclaimer : I own none of the Harry Potter characters, they respectfully belong to JKR. I own my OC (Nina Park) & the plot, at least give me credit for that.  
>Author's Notes : Be nice &amp; review, please. :) I'm sort of following the original story but then again not really...<br>Warning for chapter : Mature Language & Character Death  
>Pairing for chapter : DracoNina**

* * *

><p>Nina and the others were relieved to see Harry stumble in. Just as soon as he walked in had Narcissa shot a disarming spell at the raven haired boy. Nina had been quick to throw a shield over him. Narcissa looked over at Nina and Draco with venom in her eyes. Nina picked up her wand and looked at Narcissa, smile on her face. Draco stood by Nina, wand in his own hand.<p>

"You are no son of mine." spat Narcissa.

"With the way you forced me to work my arse for the Dark Lord I am happy to be helping Potter." said Draco, a smile on his face. They circled each other, ground glowing. Out of the corner of their eyes they kept watch over Harry as he began to battle Voldemort. Nina kept reflecting the curses sent at Harry by nearby Death Eaters.

"**_Crucio!_**" shouted Narcissa, wand pointed at Nina. Nina hadn't seen it coming since she had been facing Harry's way. She immediately fell to the floor, body violently shaking. She bit down on her bottom lip, tearing the skin. She wouldn't give Narcissa the satisfaction of hearing her in pain. Draco stared down at his girlfriend and whipped his head to look at his former mother. He pointed his wand at her and shot the death curse while she was still distracted. He watched his mother fall. He wouldn't have used the death curse to kill Albus but if anyone had hurt Nina the way his mother had, he could be convinced to have a reason to use it.

The battle hadn't lasted long, cheers erupted as Voldemort fell. His Death Eaters immediately fled in hoped of getting away. Draco dropped onto his knees in front of Nina. Her body was shaking and convulsing. Tears came to his eyes as he knew he didn't know how to save her. She was being tortured and he didn't know how to put the pain away. He gripped the shaky hand that became entwined with his. He looked down into the purple eyes.

"You fought well..." said Nina, still smiling. She coughed a little.

"Don't ta-alk." cried Draco. He looked around for any one to help him. "**HELP!**"

A handful of people came to aid Nina. Madam Pomfrey instructed Draco to carry the raven haired girl to the infirmary. He watched as Nina shook, he stayed by her side and held her hand to let her know he was there. He was in tears seeing his loved on like this.

"M-make i-i-it st-op." whined Nina. "The pain. Ma-ake it s-stop."

"Shh baby." whispered Draco. "It'll go away soon."

"It hu-urts so mu-uch."

"I know it does but be strong for me okay? If you don't fight it..." he didn't finish his sentence, his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. He didn't want to tell her if she didn't fight it she would die.

"W-where's my-y wand?"

"Why?" asked the blond, pulling it out of his back pocket.

"I'm goi-ng to ma-ake th-this end."

"No! You have to live for me! I-I can't have you go! You can fight this and I'm right here to help you!"

Draco looked over at the bed. Madam Pomfrey had fed Nina a potion that would stop the pain. After the exhaustion of fighting off the curse she fainted away. He was surprised to see a pair of purple eyes on him. He smiled and walked over, slipping into the bed next to her. She was so small and the beds were huge. She cuddled into the blond.

"How are you?" he asked softly, kissing her forehead.

"Better." she replied in a quiet voice. "Thank you."

"If you die, I'm coming with you. Remember that."

"I will." she smiled. "I love you so much."

"I don't love you."

"Hey! Don't be mean!" she pouted and softly punched him.

"I'm in love with you."

"Could you get anymore cliche?"

"You only love me?"

"I'm in love with you too."

"That's more like it." he said, smiling as he pressed a kiss to her lips. The two hadn't seen Marcus and Terrence standing at the doorway. They had just come from helping gather the dead bodies. Marcus practically strangled the person who told him that his little sister was taking the cruciatus curse and no one told him sooner. Terrence wrenched Marcus' hands off the person and dragged him up to the hospital wing. They were surprised to see the scene in front of them.

"Look at those two." said Terrence in awe. "They are just as cute as they were in 1st year."

"I'm glad she's okay." breathed Marcus. "I knew it would be dangerous for her to go undercover as a spy but she did it well."

"Come on you worry wart." teased the blond. "Let's go check up on our little sister and brother."

"What?"

"Come on, don't be daft. It's obvious the two will be together forever. Might as well start treating him as a brother-in-law."

"Why did I adopt her under both of our names?" wondered the brunette out loud. "Her name would be shorter and she wouldn't have such a perverted older brother."

"I balance out your protectiveness. Besides I think her name is cute now."

"Nina Joy Higgs Flint Park. Her name is damn long."

"Shut up and take that stick out of your arse. I want to go hug my little sister." said the blond as he skipped into the room. "_**NINA!**_"

Marcus laughed and shook his head, a smile on his lips. He followed his best friend in to join his family.


End file.
